Mer bakgrunn og ressurser - Bibliotekenes nye oppgaver
Folkebiblioteket I 1945 startet en førtiårig vekst- og utbyggingsfase for norske folkebibliotek. Veksten var særlig sterk på første halvdel av 70-tallet. Etter 1985 har feltet vært mer preget av strukturelle endringer. Mange av de minste filialene (utlånsstasjonene) har blitt lagt ned. Etter 1995 har det samlede utlånet pr. innbygger vært nokså stabilt, men etterspørselen skifter over mot nye medier. Bokutlånet nådde en topp i 1990. I overgangen fra industri- til kunnskapssamfunn skjer det dype forandringer i folkebibliotekets omverden. Alle kan se at brukerne forandrer seg. Men i bakgrunnen skifter også kommunene karakter. Det kommunale hamskiftet er tydeligst i de små kommunene. Noen steder blir bibliotekene presset mot veggen - fordi de oppfattes som en ren utgiftspost på budsjettet. Andre steder blir de løftet opp og fram - fordi framsynte rådmenn, politikere og bibliotekarer har en dypere forståelse av de langsiktige tendensene i norsk økonomi og samfunnsliv. I industrisamfunnet fungerte de fleste bibliotek som utlånssentraler. Det de lånte ut bidro både til kulturelle opplevelser og til faglig kunnskap. Bibliotekene trengte ikke å jakte på brukerne - de kom selv til berget. Bøker, tidsskrifter og aviser var knappe goder. I dag er det ingen mangel på lesestoff eller informasjon. Men det vil alltid være etterspørsel etter relevant kunnskap og innsikt. Bibliotekene er fleksible institusjoner. De kan engasjere seg i læring og i næring på mange ulike måter, avhengig av lokale behov. Kunnskapsprofilene varierer fra sted til sted. De vitale folkebibliotekene er villige til å utforske nye og utradisjonelle roller. De bygger tette lokale nettverk. De viker ikke tilbake for å engasjere seg i pedagogikk eller produksjon - hvis det er det lokalsamfunnet trenger. Folkebiblioteket er forankret i lokalsamfunnet - på kommunalt eller regionalt nivå. Når vi snakker om bibliotekets brukere, tenker vi vanligvis på de konkrete menneskene som besøker biblioteket for å låne bøker, arbeide med oppgaver, lese aviser eller benytte andre tilbud som biblioteket har. Og personer som selv blir oppsøkt av biblioteket. Men bibliotekene tilbyr også virtuelle tjenester, som ikke bygger på fysiske besøk. De virtuelle tjenestene leveres hovedsaklig over internett. Bibliotekene har både fysiske og virtuelle brukere, og den virtuelle bruken vokser raskt. Dar bør vi kanskje snakke om fysiske og virtuelle tjenester heller enn om brukere. Det er heller ikke ønskelig å begrense brukerne til enkeltpersoner. Det har god mening å si at sosiale grupper - som familier, skoleklasser og fritidsgrupper - kan opptre som brukere. Slike kollektive brukere er mer enn summen av individene de består av. Familier, klasser og grupper har sitt eget interne samspill, og bibliotekene kan ta hensyn til dette når de utformer og leverer tjenester. Også organisasjoner og institusjoner kan opptre som brukere. Skoler og sykehjem, sangkor og småbedrifter kan også ha behov for bøker, boktips og svar på vanskelige spørsmål. Det fysiske rommet Den digitale satsingen er livsnødvendig og må fortsette. Lokalbibliotekets største utfordring blir å begrunne sine fysiske tjenester. Biblioteket som et fysisk rom, altså et sted der mennesker møtes - eller møter opp, må utvikle nye roller og arbeidsoppgaver. Skal det fysiske biblioteket fortsatt være gratis, må det bidra med tilbud og tjenester som blir høyt verdsatt av lokalsamfunnet. De virtuelle tjenestene flyter fritt. Det fysiske biblioteket, der vi møter mennesker ansikt til ansikt, kan på en helt annen måte bidra med kvalitet, veiledning, læring, tilrettelegging og sosial tilhørighet. Folkebiblioteket var opprinnelig et sted der voksne kunne låne bøker med seg hjem. Senere ble samlingene åpnet for barn. I dag har folkebiblioteket blitt et sted der innbyggerne får bred og gratis adgang til alle typer media - og der barn og ungdom er en særdeles viktig brukergruppe. Hvilke funksjoner og arbeidsoppgaver er det rimelig å knytte til det stedlige, fysiske folkebiblioteket? Vi kan nevne åtte stikkord - og det finnes sikkert flere muligheter: familiested, læringssenter, utstillingsvindu, identitetsbase, overgangsarena, doksenter, turistinfo, bortekontor. Familiestedet De beste folkebibliotekene har etter hvert blitt utpregede familiesteder - altså et sted der barn og voksne kan gå på besøk og oppleve ting sammen eller i nærheten av hverandre. Biblioteket er nært, trygt og passe spennende - et tilbud i nærmiljøet på linje med natursti og fornøyelsespark, badeland og bygdekino, vitensenter og familierestaurant. Læringssenteret Folkebibliotekene utvikler samtidig en ny identitet som læringssentre. Bibliotekene har alltid hatt som mål å bidra til økte kunnskaper og ferdigheter. Det som skiller det 21. århundre fra det 20. er den nye forståelsen av læringsprosessene. Et læringssenter er noe mer enn en lesesal. Et læringssenter er et areal som er tilrettelagt for alle de aktivitetene som nå inngår i læringsarbeidet. Det praktiske arbeidet dreier seg om videokonferanser og visning av forelesninger ("on demand"), om individuell lesing og bearbeiding av tekster- i alle medier, om gruppediskusjoner og samskriving. Utstillingsvinduet Det er svært vanlig å arrangere små utstillinger i folkebiblioteket. I framtida kan denne oppgaven - å vise fram lokalsamfunnet og det lokale krefter har skapt - bli viktigere enn i dag. Dette har med fellesskap og identitet å gjøre. Når vi viser fram det vi har skapt - utenfor familien og privatlivet - skaper vi nye bånd mellom mennesker. Ved å stå fram offentlig bidrar vi til refleksjon - selv om det kan dreie seg om en bitte liten offentlighet. I de aller minste kommunene kan biblioteket være det eneste stedet som har mulighet for å presentere kunst, kultur og kunnskap på denne måten. På de større stedene er det ingen grunn til at biblioteket skal konkurrere med gallerier og kunstutstillinger. Men det er alltid mange andre muligheter for å synliggjøre det barn og voksne og biblioteket selv skaper. Digital produksjon Digitale dokumenter invitererer, så å si, til gjenbruk og videreforedling. Folkebibliotekene er den institusjonen i lokalsamfunnet som har størst mulighet til å utvikle en levende lokal kultur rundt digitale medier og digital produksjon. Dette betyr at bibliotekets rolle som demokratisk institusjon blir styrket. I framtidas bibliotek spiller brukerne en aktiv rolle i forhold til bibliotekets ressurser. I stedet for å låne, lese og levere tilbake tekster - i uendret stand, vil framtidas brukere også kopiere, kombinere, redigere - og tilføye sine egne kreative bidrag. Biblioteket får dobbelt tilbake. Det opprinnelige verket er ikke forandret, men i tillegg får biblioteket og kommunens innbyggere adgang til de nye produktene, skapt av lokale krefter Overgangsarenaen Flere sosiale grupper lever ved grensen av lokalsamfunnet. De er bare delvis integrert i det sosiale livet de fleste av oss tar som en selvfølge. Det klareste eksempelet er selvsagt asylsøkerne. De lever ikke bare på utsiden av det norske samfunnet - det er også en politisk målsetting å holde dem på avstand, inntil valget mellom bosetting og hjemsending er endelig avgjort. Men mange andre kan også befinne seg i den sosiale utkanten: arbeidsløse, funksjonshemmede, langtidssykemeldte - og etablerte innvandrere fra ikke-vestlige kulturer. Det er mye som tyder på at disse gruppene ofte tyr til biblioteket. Folkebiblioteket er et sted der de - på en lett tilgjengelig måte - kan være i kontakt med storsamfunnet. I storbyene kan den lave terskelen oppleves som et problem. Biblioteket er da ingen varmestue! Og det mener vi er riktig nok. Folkebibliotekets oppgaver er knyttet til kunnskap, opplevelser og læring. Dersom den sosiale omsorgen blir det primære, skifter institusjonen identitet. Da blir den et velferdssenter med et uvanlig godt utvalg av bøker, tidsskrifter og aviser. Folkebiblioteket bør bevares som en tekstinstitusjon. Alle innbyggere har en selvsagt rett til å benytte seg av bibliotekets medier. Denne adgangen er et samfunnsgode i seg selv. Men siden biblioteket er åpent og inkluderende, kan det også bruke tekstene mere aktivt - som et bidrag til sosial integrasjon. Marginale grupper trenger broer som fører inn i - eller tilbake til - det vanlige norske samfunnslivet. Folkebiblioteket kan bidra til dette innenfor sitt grunnleggende mandat, som er å stille tekster til rådighet. Derfor kan folkebibliotekene spille en rolle som overgangsarenaer. Ufullstendig * Doksenter. Et sted med grei adgang til dokumentasjon for praktiske formål: søknadsskjemaer, forbrukerinformasjon, vedtekter, kommuneplaner, EU-informasjon * Turistinfo. Tilrettelagt informasjon for turister fra inn- og utland. Utvikles i retning av kultur- og kunnskapsturister: lokal historie, kunst, naturmiljø, økonomi * Bortekontor. Et sted der både lokale innbyggere og besøkende kan lese og sende epost, drive tekst- og billedbehandling, ta utskrifter (mot betaling ...) - eller sitte ved et bord og jobbe, eventuelt med sin egen bærbare PC Ressurser #Audunson, Ragnar. The public library as a meeting place in a multicultural and digital context: the necessity of low-intensive meeting places. Jounal of documentation 2005;61(3):429-441 #166| Forslag om endring av Lov om folkebibliotek – innspill fra NBFs lokallag og spesialgrupper. NBF, 2002. - 12 s. (i utskriftsversjon). Inneholder mange viktige generelle vurderinger og argumenter fra lokale miljøer #IFLA. Section of Public Libraries. Folkebibliotektenesta. IFLA/UNESCOs retningslinjer for utvikling. Oslo: ABM-utvikling, 2002. - 140 s. (=IFLA Publikasjonar 97). PDF #Referat om Folkebibliotek fra RGs møte 8.-9. juni 2005 #Referat om Fylkesbibliotek fra RGs møte 8.-9. juni 2005 #SSB. Kultur og media. Oversiktsside. #Sæteren, Liv. Folkebibliotekenes utfordringer sett gjennom planleggingen av nye Deichman. Januar 2005, ABM-møte. RTF #Undersøgelse af produktivitetsforskelle i danske folkebiblioteker. PDF. Plan for doktorgradsavhandling. #Vestheim, Geir. Folkebibliotek i forvandling. Oslo: Samlaget, 1992. - 157 s. Skolebiblioteket Rundt 2010 vil skole-elever vil utgjøre ca. 16 % av befolkningen. Det tilsvarer omtrent sju hundre tusen barn og unge. Siden undervisningsformene forandrer seg, må bibliotekene følge med. For å overleve i de nye pedagogiske miljøene, må bibliotekene sørge for å bli sentrale deltakere i læringsvirksomheten. Og det viktigste er at de finner en plass innenfor nye typer IKT-støttet undervisning og læring. Denne prosessen er kommet rimelig godt i gang ved mange universiteter og høyskoler. I skoleverket er problemet vesentlig større. Skolebibliotekene trenger selvsagt penger, men først og fremst trenger de en plass i lærernes bevissthet. Hvordan skal biblioteket finne en meningsfull plass innenfor de nye arbeidsformene? Pedagogikken har lenge vært i støpeskjeen. Den dominerende og autoritative lærer, som skulle overføre kunnskap fra seg selv til eleven, er erstattet av en kyndig veileder som organiserer og støtter opp om elevenes egne læringsprosesser. Dagens pedagogiske ideer om tilrettelegging, samarbeid og erfaringsbasert læring er ikke nye. Historisk sett kan de føres tilbake til opplysningstiden og Rousseau. I forrige århundre representerte laboratorieundervisningen i naturfag, mellomkrigstidas "arbeidsskole" og syttiåras sosialpedagogikk alternativer til kateterundervisningen. Det er den nye læringsteknologien, basert på IKT, som gjør det praktisk mulig å la enkeltelever og grupper følge sine egne læringsløp - det skolen kaller individuell og tilpasset læring. Departementet definerer ikke lenger IKT som et eget fag ("datafag"). Teknologien har skapt et medium som skal bli en naturlig del av alle fag. Over hele landet blir skolene bedt om å innføre spesialsydde IKT-systemer (ClassFronter, It' s learning, osv.) for å kommunisere med elevene. De aller fleste barnefamilier har hjemme-PC med internettadgang. Om tre-fire år bør bærbare datamaskiner være så rimelige at lærerne kan integrere dem i sine undervisningsopplegg. Da vil det også bli tydelig at hovedproblemet med digital undervisning ikke ligger i verktøyet, men i læringsformene. Skolen - og skolebibliotekene - må omstille seg fra papir og tavle til langt mer digitale arbeidsformer. Via nettet får elevene rask og gratis adgang til nesten ubegrensede kunnskapsressurser. Oppgaven blir å håndtere dem - finne, velge, bearbeide og presentere - på en fornuftig og lærerik måte. NBFs målsetting er: (Skal vi kjøre dette opp til Tiltak? AE) #Alle elever bør ha lett adgang til bibliotektjenester som er godt integrert med undervisningen. Ved mange skoler blir dette tilbudet organisert gjennom et fysisk bibliotek på selve skolen. Andre steder kan det være folkebiblioteket, eller et kombinert folke- og skolebibliotek som leverer tjenestene. #Gjennom biblioteket får elevene ny og oppdatert litteratur, tilgang til multimodale tekster, kunnskap om gode nettressurser, veiledning til informasjonskompetanse. Alle digitale læringsressurser er tilgjengelige for elevene fra enhver terminal med nettforbindelse. #Tjenestene bør utformes av lærerne og bibliotekpersonalet i fellesskap. Skolebibliotekarene må ha tilstrekkelig forståelse av læring, og lærerne bør ha tilstrekkelig innsikt i bibliotekfag, til å samarbeide om ressursbaserte undervisningsopplegg. #Bibliotekarene trenger tid til strategisk planlegging sammen med skoleledelsen, til løpende samarbeid med lærerne og til god kontakt med biblioteknettverket utenfor skolen. #Bibliotekets rolle i læringsprosessen må være beskrevet i gjennomtenkte planer og strategidokumenter. #... Ressurser Flere av disse punktene er hentet og bearbeidet fra Ellen Sundt. Behovet for bibliotektjenester for elevene og koordinering av disse. Skolenettet, 17.03.2005. #NOU 2002:10. Kvalitetsutvalgets delinnstilling "Førsteklasses fra første klasse". 166| NBFs høringsuttalelse #McNicol, Sarah (2004). Impressions from a visit to Norwegian libraries. NBF-veven. Avsnitt om kombinasjonsbibliotek. #Rafste, Elisabeth (Agder University College), Tove Pemmer Saetre (Bergen University College) and Ellen Sundt(Directorate for Primary and Secondary Education, Oslo). Norwegian Policy: Empowering School Libraries. PDF. IFLA 2005. #Referat om Skolebibliotek fra RGs møte 8.-9. juni 2005 #Skolebibliotekoasen Studiebibliotek Studenter i høyere utdanning utgjør omtrent 5 prosent av befolkningen eller ca. 225 tusen mennesker. Siden undervisningsformene forandrer seg, må bibliotekene følge med. For å overleve i de nye pedagogiske miljøene, må bibliotekene sørge for å bli sentrale deltakere i læringsvirksomheten. Denne prosessen er kommet rimelig godt i gang ved mange universiteter og høyskoler. Jan Erik Røed, som leder universitetsbiblioteket i Oslo, har beskrevet fire komponenter i framtidas bibliotek: det undervisende biblioteket; det elektroniske biblioteket; det publiserende biblioteket og det tradisjonelle, papirbaserte biblioteket. De tre første rollene er under utvikling - mens den siste gradvis blir mindre viktig. Det undervisende biblioteket Kvalitetsreformen har styrket bibliotekets rolle i undervisningen. Tidligere var det et skarpt skille mellom undervisning - som var faglærerenes domene, og bibliotektjenester - som ble styrt av bibliotekarene. Universitets- og høgskolebibliotekene hadde en nokså passiv rolle, som leverandør av dokumenter "etter bestilling". I dag er disse bibliotekene langt dypere involvert i undervisning og undervisningsplanlegging. Studentene er en stor og viktig brukergruppe for bibliotekene. De bruker ikke bare sine "egne" bibliotek på lærestedet. I økende grad søker de seg også til folkebibliotekene - og også til andre fagbibliotek. For fjernstudenter og pendlere er folkebiblioteket på hjemstedet ofte lettere tilgjengelig enn fagbiblioteket på campus. Kunnskapssamfunnet har behov for selvstendig lærende individer. Repetisjon av ferdig fastlagt kunnskap var tilstrekkelig for de fleste yrker i industrisamfunnet. Institusjonene snakket mye om dannelse, men eksamensformen viste hva samfunnet egentlig var på jakt etter. Nå legges det økt vekt på personlig tilegnelse og selvstyrt læringsarbeid. Dette er først og fremst en økonomisk nødvendighet. Kunnskapsproduksjon forutsetter selvstendige og kreative individer. Detaljstyring og tett kontroll hindrer innovasjon og nyskaping. Det elektroniske biblioteket De nye arbeidsmåtene i høyere utdanning fører til en langt mer omfattende bruk av trykte og digitale læringsressurser. Den autoritative læreboka har ikke forsvunnet, men den blir supplert med en mangfoldighet av tekster fra mange ulike kilder. Både studenter og lærere må forholde seg til et større og mer variert univers av tekster. Det betyr at den samlede etterspørselen etter dokumenter øker. Læreboka skulle studeres og repeteres. Den måtte studeres grundig. De nye læringsformene innebærer at studentene skal levere og presentere egne arbeider ("mappe-evaluering"). Ressursene de trekker inn, må skannes og siles. Studentene bruker foreliggende tekster som råmateriale - og får trening i verdiøkende produksjon. Enkelte biter klippes og klistres i uforandret form - fortrinnsvis med hermetegn og kildeangivelse. Andre tekster blir oppsummert, sammenliknet, vurdert, kommentert og bearbeidet videre. Høyere utdanning skifter fra en pensumorientering - altså resepsjon og gjengivelse av et fastsatt lærestoff; til produksjonsorientering - altså læring ved å utforme egne tekster med selvstendig bruk av kilder og digitale produksjonsverktøy. Studentene skal i mindre grad levere håndskrevne eksamensbesvarelser og i langt høyere grad til å utvikle digitale tekster, som i prinsippet også kan inkludere bilder, lyd og interaktivitet. Institusjonene blir altså digitale produsenter - og både lærere, studenter og administrasjon vil trenge digital opplæring, veiledning, systemutvikling, registrering, lagring, gjenfinning og gode muligheter for gjenbruk. Dette kan bli sentrale arbeidsoppgaver for bibliotekarene ved framtidas læresteder - dersom de griper dem i tide. Skal læringsbibliotekene opprettholde sin posisjon, må de skaffe seg en naturlig og sentral rolle innenfor "læringsproduksjonen". De må gi studentene gode arbeidsplasser og god veiledning. Det er også naturlig at de fremmer studentenes interesser - som dreier seg om rask, enkel og rimelig tilgang til tekstlige ressurser. Fortrinnsvis gratis og tilgjengelig på nett. Det publiserende biblioteket De klassiske publiseringsformene: fagartikkelen, monografien, utredningen, aviskronikken, er ikke skrevet for utdanningsformål. De er rettet til kolleger, myndigheter eller allmennheten. For å fungere i en læringssituasjon må slike dokumenter klippes opp og bearbeides. Tidligere måtte hver enkelt lærer sørge for sin egen didaktiske tilrettelegging av stoff. Dette krevde mye arbeidsinnsats i starten og var en høyst privat affære. Systematisk deling av undervisningsopplegg var ikke normalt. Men lærerne visste at når investeringen først var gjort, ble livet lettere. Da kunne man "snu bunken", med enkelte forsiktige oppdateringer år om annet. Den årlige "bunkevendingen" er på vei ut. Kunnskapssamfunnet stiller krav til oppdatert, engasjert og pedagogisk velfundert undervisning. Adgangen til digitale nettverk gjør det lett å dele læringsressurser mellom lærere og institusjoner - i Norge, i Europa og globalt. Alle typer læringsmateriell kan spres over nettet: læreplaner, studieopplegg, korte moduler, gode eksempler, poengterte illustrasjoner, litteraturlister, spørsmål til diskusjon, tabeller, videosnutter, oppgaver med fasit og kommentarer. I framtida vil universiteter og høgskoler i langt høyere grad enn i dag arbeide med store tekstmengder som er tilrettelagt for læring. Det blir stadig lettere å finne godt nettbasert stoff - og forventningene til pedagogisk kvalitet øker. Dette er en revolusjon i høyere utdanning. Den går langsomt - men ustoppelig. På leverandørsiden må det bygges opp rikholdige og gjenfinnbare samlinger av ressurser. På brukersiden må lærerne endre sine arbeidsformer - en langsom prosess. Bare de færreste mestrer den digitale pedagogikken på egen hånd. Noen få steder gis det god og systematisk opplæring. Men mange får ikke den etterutdanningen de trenger for å skifte løp. I en årrekke har det rast en mektig kamp mellom universiteter og deres bibliotek, på den ene sida, og styrtrike tidsskriftforlag på den andre, om hvordan den vitenskapelige publiseringen faktisk skal skje i framtida. Digital teknologi gjør det nå teknisk mulig å gjennomføre all faglig publisering ved institusjonene selv. Det finnes altså mange nye arbeidsoppgaver som bibliotekene i høyere utdanning har gode faglige forutsetninger for å løse. NBFs målsetting er: (Skal vi kjøre dette opp til Tiltak? AE) #Alle studenter har lett adgang til bibliotektjenester som er godt integrert med undervisningen og læringsarbeidet. #Dette tilbudet er tilgjengelig på campus, der det er organisert som et fysisk bibliotek eller læringssenter. #Alle digitale læringsressurser er dessuten tilgjengelige for studentene fra enhver terminal med nettforbindelse. #Studentene har også nettbasert adgang til alle vanlige bibliotektjenester som ikke forutsetter fysisk oppmøte, som veiledning, referansetjenester, bestillinger og digital dokumentlevering. #Tjenestene utformes av lærerne og bibliotekpersonalet i fellesskap. Bibliotekarene har tilstrekkelig forståelse av voksenpedagogikk, og lærerne har tilstrekkelig innsikt i bibliotekfag, til å samarbeide nært om ressursbaserte undervisningsopplegg. #Bibliotekarene har tid til strategisk planlegging sammen med den faglige ledelsen, til løpende samarbeid med lærerne og til god kontakt med biblioteknettverket utenfor lærestedet. #Bibliotekets rolle i læringsprosessen er beskrevet i gjennomtenkte planer og strategidokumenter. #I samarbeid med fagmiljøene ivaretar biblioteket institusjonens faglige publisering i digital form. #... Ressurser om studiebibliotek #Arbeidsplan for UHR-B for 2005 #Referat om universitets- og høgskolebibliotekene fra RGs møte 8.-9. juni 2005 Spesialbibliotek Det vi kaller spesialbibliotek er bibliotekene i arbeidslivet utenfor utdanningssektoren. Det som preger disse bibliotekene er at de er knyttet til kunnskapsbedrifter og virksomheter med omfattende produksjon av tekster: museer, forskningsinstitutter, mediebedrifter, sykehus, teknologibedrifter, departementer, direktorater og enkelte frivillige organisasjoner. I alle slike miljøer er produksjonsformene i rask forandring. For å overleve må bibliotekene fortsette å levere viktige verdiøkende tekstbaserte tjenester, selv om produksjonsmåten endrer seg. Når det gjelder dagens spesialbibliotek, kan deres framtid - som egne organisasjonsledd - bli sterkt påvirket av ytre krefter. Noen vil finne nye fruktbare nisjer innenfor organisasjonen, noen vil fortsette som før, og noen risikerer å forsvinne for godt. Norske fagbibliotek har generelt høy bevissthet om sin tilknytning til en moderinstitusjon. Det gjelder enten institusjonen er et oljeselskap eller et forskningsinstitutt, et universitet eller et sykehus, en avis eller en videregående skole. Bibliotekene føler et sterkt ansvar for å utvikle gode tilbud til sine egne brukere. Men denne bevisstheten er undertiden begrenset til organisasjonens indre liv og prosesser. Siden endringene er så store, må spesialbibliotekene i dag rette blikket mot verden utenfor organisasjonen - altså de ytre faktorene som definerer handlingsrom og muligheter, forventninger og krav. Bevisst omstilling er nødvendig. Bibliotekene bør selv ta initiativ til å undersøke de ytre kreftene som utfordrer dagens praksis. En viktig læringsoppgave er å skifte fra et faglig innadrettet perspektiv - vi vet hva som er best for dere - til et utadrettet brukerperspektiv: hva ønsker dere å få fra oss? Vi bør sørge for at ledere i privat og offentlig sektor har god kjennskap til bibliotekarenes ferdigheter. Når kunnskap skal lagres og gjenfinnes i komplekse systemer, er bibliotekfaglig kompetanse en nødvendighet. Det er ukjent for mange. Framtidas kunnskapssektor er grunnleggende digital. Bedrifter og offentlige virksomheter trenger høy bevissthet om behovet for profesjonell dokumenthåndtering, kunnskapsorganisering og informasjonsarkitektur - altså nettbasert tilrettelegging av informasjon for interne og eksterne brukere. Både intern og ekstern kommunikasjonen vil ha bruk for lokale kunnskapsbanker ("ekspertsystemer") og avansert språkteknologi. Mange tradisjonelle bibliotekoppgaver er på vei ut. Men bibliotek og bibliotekarer kan ivareta sentrale utviklingsoppgaver i forbindelse med internopplæring, publikumskontakt eller strategisk planlegging. Det bør være naturlig å rekruttere kandidater med bibliotekutdanning til sentrale oppgaver når det gjelder utvikling og drift av gode systemer for informasjon og kommunikasjon. Ressurser om spesialbibliotek #Referat om Spesialbibliotek fra RGs møte 8.-9. juni 2005 :Til startsiden til BibliotekReform - Norsk bibliotekforenings innspill til ABM-utviklings bibliotekutredning